falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Remnants power armor
|baseid = |item name2 =Remnants power helmet |icon =Icon remnants power armor.png |dt2 =8 |hp2 =75 |effects2 =Charisma -1 Radiation Resistance +5 |weight2 =5 |value2 =2800 |repair2 =Remnants power helmet Headgear |variants2 = |quests2 = |baseid2 = |footer = Remnants power helmet }} Remnants power armor is a set of the Enclave's original advanced power armor in Fallout: New Vegas. Background The armor was created by the Enclave's skilled team of engineers and scientists after the Great War as a result of a research program initiated in 2198, part of a larger project to develop various technologies. In 2215 the first truly superior suit was manufactured, entering service in 2220. Various accidents, explosions and deaths were involved in its creation but were classified by order of the Enclave's President Dick Richardson for the sake of morale. It is composed of lightweight metal alloys, reinforced with ceramic castings at key stress points. The motion-assist servo-motors used in the armor appear to be high quality models as well, giving the wearer a +1 Strength bonus. The suit has an auto-gyro system to keep it upright and the knees can be locked in position, to prevent the wearer from falling over, if, for some reason, he loses consciousness on duty.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets p.215: Tip "To make time pass more quickly, just access your Pip-Boy, set the alarm, and rest for six hours. The Sarge won't mind if you take a little snooze. Besides, inside your Power Armor, no one can tell that your eyes are closed. Just make sure you power up the auto-gyro and lock the suit's knees in position before you catch any Zs." Additionally, like the T-51b power armor, it includes a recycling system that can convert human waste into drinkable water, enhancing survivalNcWriChi.msg and an air conditioning system for comfort.J.E. Sawyer on Formspring It was issued primarily to Enclave troops operating on the United States mainland. This model found in Nevada appears to have the Enclave insignia on the shoulderpad. This in contrast to those from the West Coast with the insignia on the breastplate and rank indicators on the shoulder.Ccgrdpa.msg - Fallout 2QCGRANIT.MSG - Fallout 2 Characteristics The remnants power armor has lower item HP than any other type of power armor in-game, and its condition will deteriorate far faster than even the primitive T-45d if incoming attacks exceed its Damage Threshold. This is balanced by the fact that it has the highest DT of any obtainable armor in the game. Variants * Remnants Tesla armor which was cut from the final version of the game. * Enclave power armor and Enclave Shocktrooper armor are present as legacy content. * Gannon family Tesla armor, a variant of the Remnants Tesla armor. Comparison Locations * Body – Deathclaw promontory - Can be found in the unmarked location, which is found across the river due east of Cliffside Prospector Camp (only the armor, no helmet). There is an extremely large and dangerous concentration of deathclaws at the location, so caution is advised. The armor is located in the southeast corner of the area, at the bottom of the hill in some brush, on one of two armor clad dead prospectors found laying near one another. The other corpse is wearing non-faction T-51b power armor. Occasionally the bodies may not be present. Waiting some hours (a safe distance away and returning) can reload the map cell allowing the bodies (and the deathclaws) to appear. Clearing the cache (restart the game and hold both bumpers and the X button on Xbox or the equivalent on other platforms until "press start" is displayed) will also fix the problem, but it will cause several deathclaws to spawn as well. * Helmet – Silver Peak Mine - Can be found in the north west corner, on the upper level. It is behind a gate, next to a skeleton. Note: The Mine is also home to the highly dangerous legendary cazador as well as numerous other cazadores, so enter with caution. * Full set – The full set will be rewarded along with Power Armor Training at the Remnants bunker by doing one of the following: killing Orion Moreno and taking it, convincing him to stay and gaining it from Daisy, or by taking Cannibal Johnson's when he storms out. Refer to For Auld Lang Syne for further details. If you convince Arcade Gannon not to fight when you leave the bunker, he will give you the Gannon family Tesla armor. You can also obtain the Tesla armor by convincing him, or failing to convince him, to fight, but subsequently killing him when he approaches you. * During the final conflict at Hoover Dam, only after completing For Auld Lang Syne and having the Enclave remnants help the NCR, Cannibal Johnson will appear in the armor while armed with a minigun and will follow you to fight Legate Lanius. After he dies, you can take his armor and use it in the final battle versus Lanius. Orion Moreno also wears this armor armed with a Gatling laser. Notes * As for looks in New Vegas, it is identical to its previous appearance in Fallout 2, except it has a rusted grimier look and the lenses appear to be cracked. * There is a fan on the back of the armor suggesting that there is some sort of cooling/ventilation system added. This could also be a component of the armor's miniaturized nuclear fusion reactor since previous versions of power armor relied on built-in microfusion cells to operate. * All humanoid companions can wear the armor. * This armor is not associated with any faction and will not spur any particular faction to attack you based on your clothing, even though NCR actively persecutes and hunts down any Enclave remnants or direct descendants of them. * With the Sub-Dermal Armor implant, both ranks of the Toughness perk, the Spineless or the Reinforced Spine perks, the Big Brained or Brainless perks, and 3 ranks of the Camarader-E perk, wearing the remnants power armor and helmet can grant the player 50.6 DT. * Despite being intended to be more resistant to radiation than the T-51b power armor, in-game it is significantly less so, providing 13 percentage points less rad resistance. * In the Pip-Boy status tab, under EFF, the armor is called "Enclave Armor". Behind the scenes * This is the original model of Enclave's advanced power armor, which previously appeared in Fallout 2. * At one point in development, J.E. Sawyer considered an effect where wearing the armor would make everyone in the game hostile to the player character, like the Auditore cape from Assassin's Creed II, but removed it to prevent ruining the gameplay experience for players."I considered an AUDITORE CAPE type effect for the Remnants Armor but then realized that players would be unable to do a lot while having the armor equipped." - Source confirmed to be Sawyer Bugs * Obtaining the Remnants power helmet will make the bodies at the Deathclaw Promontory reappear with the Remnants power armor (note: you must be wearing the helmet before you get to the bodies in order for it to work). You can also fast travel away from the Promontory and come back. The bodies should appear. Saving the game and loading it back will make them reappear. Be aware that this will make the deathclaws reappear. * If you have already collected the armor from the deathclaw promontory, and it is in your inventory when you attempt to collect the armor from Daisy, Daisy's armor will be added to your inventory on top of your other set of armor, appearing to be one set. The sets can be separated by equipping one set or putting one set into a container, but the armor sets will recombine if you pick the set back up or take it off. If the player is not carrying the first set when he/she receives the second set, the armors can both be carried without a problem. This glitch applies to both the helmet and armor. ** To solve the above bug, simply drop a set of the Remnants power armor and the original set will be in your inventory while the second set will be on the floor when you exit the Pip-boy. This bug can also occur after obtaining the helmet from the Silver Peak Mine. * Occasionally the bodies are not present. The reason is that corpses spawn on a cycle similar to that of creatures. This can be fixed by leaving the map cell and returning or waiting several hours in game. Restarting the system will clear the games active memory which can allow the spawn cycle to reset. Gallery fnv enclave armor.jpg CleansingFlame2.png SprtelWood9700-2.png References Category:Enclave technology Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas headwear Category:Power armor Category:Enclave equipment de:Powerrüstung der Versprengten es:Servoarmadura de los Remanentes pl:Pancerz Wspomagany Ocalałych ru:Силовая броня Оставшихся uk:Силова броня Залишеньців